Fashion Princesses
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: The girls just wanted a normal month. But Yukimura has different plans for them.
1. Chapter 1: I have horrible news!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything................**

**I dunno how i got his idea, i guess it just hit me...**

* * *

It was lunch break at the oh so wonderful school named Rikkaidai where just about anything can happen. And the thing that was going to happen right now was a showdown. If guns were allowed on campus, they would definitely have been at use at this time. Unfortunately they were not, so the red haired girl who was supposed to be at Seigaku right now settled to just glare at the smug looking blunette tennis captain.

Now this showdown had been going on for a long time which makes one wonder how long the lunch break was at this school.

"Hey does anyone else notice that we have a super long lunch break that has time for tennis practice, eating, and this never ending glare down?" the silver haired petenshi mused out loud.

Ah, Niou Masaharu, way to state the obvious which I have already stated…

"Niou, this is Rikkaidai," the Gentleman pointed out like that was the answer to anything.

"Oh," Niou nodded in realization.

Apparently, it is…

"Yukimura," the red haired girl finally spoke.

"Yes, my dear Rika?" the blunette smirked smugly.

"You will DIE for this," the redhead, Rika, replied with fury.

"Oh, I'd like to see that," Yukimura smirked and with a smug wave, he walked away.

"Oh, you should say that after you see what he has got planned," Niou offered as he filed his nails,.

"What has he got planned?" Rika grabbed Niou's collar and shook the poor boy like there was no tomorrow.

"And more importantly, why are you filing your nails?" Bunta asked, horrified.

* * *

Later that day……

"What's up, Mai?" Akira asked as she approached the said captain who was frowning over a piece of pink paper.

"Oh, nothing," Mai stuffed the paper in her bag and smiled. "I need to go talk to one of my teachers, it might take a while so tell Leslie to take over practice."

"Yes, captain," Akira replied. She wasn't going to press the matter of the paper any further because she really didn't care. Plus, if Mai's sharp eyes weren't at practice today, she could text Niou and they could find out if anything was actually going on or if it was just something stupid.

"See you later then!" Mai waved as she walked off.

"Bye!!" Akira smiled innocently. As soon as the red head was out of sight, her smiled turned into a smirk and she whipped out her cell phone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Niou smirked as he read Akira's text. The Mystery of the Pink Paper. Yes, that title pleased him. Time for some serious snooping. He cackled to himself, ignoring the stares from Jackel and Bunta.

"So, captain," Niou smirked innocently as he approached said captain.

"Yes, Niou?" Yukimura smiled at the sliver haired trickster. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you possibly answer a question for me?" Niou asked sweetly.

"Of course, shoot," the blunette continued to smile.

"Why would the captain of the girls' team have a pink paper and be forced to skip tennis practice?" Niou asked, adding an innocent smile at the end.

Yukimura broke out into a wide grin, "Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

"Hey do you know where Mai is?" Rika asked as she sat down on a bench.

"Oh, she said something about talking to a teacher or something," Akira replied, not looking up from her cell phone. Of course, she was still texting Niou who had sworn that he had found nothing on this 'case' and since then they had gone through dozens of topics.

"Who are you texting?" Rika asked curiously.

"Niou," Kyoko and Rin replied tiredly.

"Oh."

Suddenly, Mai ran in, her face looked upset. "Guys, I have horrible news!"


	2. Chapter 2: I'll take care of him

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything........**

**suddenly got reinterested in this story so here it is.**

**Sorry for the really long wait, but review please!**

* * *

Chapter 2: I'll Take Care of Him

"What is it, buchou?" Kimika asked as she grabbed a towel from the bench and began to wipe the sweat from the intense training Leslie was putting the rest of the girls in off of her face.

"It's horrible," Mai repeated, panting slightly.

"You already said that," Akira stated, not looking up from her phone as her fingers ran madly on the small keyboard.

"Twenty laps," the orange haired captain mumbled through gritted teeth, her anger already fired and now seeping out.

"Fine," Akira sighed as she slipped her cell phone into her pocket and stood up. She was about to make her way to the tennis courts to run her laps when Mai grabbed her by the collar and pulled her back.

"You can run them after I tell you the bad news." With that said, Mai turned to the busy courts of girls practicing. "Rin, the megaphone." The black haired girl pulled the said object from under the bench and handed it to the captain. "Thank you. ALL REGULARS GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE NOW, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"

That caught the attention of the girls and soon seven girls began to make their way over to the small group. "Mai-buchou, you're back earlier than I thought," Leslie greeted her best friend and captain with a smile.

"I have grave news for you guys," Mai murmured gravely.

"99 percent chance that she's just being dramatic," Reina whispered to Ami who nodded her agreement.

"You don't need to be a genius to know that."

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Mai screamed and the two girls immediately paled.

"Sorry, buchou!"

"That's better, now everyone take a seat, you need to sit down for what I'm about to tell you," the orange haired captain began and the girls all began to scrambled around, sitting down on the bench and ground. "The evil sadistic blueberry," Mai struggled to use words that were suitable for her younger audience (i.e. the second years).

"You mean my brother," Ami pointed out, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her captain's word choices.

"Yeah that guy," Mai's blue eyes narrowed as she thought of the sadistic captain and what he was putting her through right now. "Well, he has so generously signed us up for the Cultural Festival."

"What wrong with that? Don't we do it every year?" Kyoko asked, tiresomely, sure that her captain was over reacting yet again.

"He has signed us up to be in the Fashion show," Mai added, crossing her arms, her glasses glinting in the sun.

"What's wrong with that? It'll be fun," Ayame grinned happily.

"Dressing up as Princesses, with their stupid elaborate dresses."

"Point," all the girls chorused.

"And you have to do it, too, Rika," Mai informed the red haired girl.

"WhAT?!" Rika looked startled.

"Yukimura's out to get you and me."

"Dammit!"

"What are we actually looking at here?" Leslie whisper-asked Rin and Reina.

"99 percent chance that he wants blackmail on Rika," Reina stated.

"And he wants to see Mai in a dress," Rin smirked as she glanced at the pissed captain.

"Uh oh," Akira suddenly realized something.

"What is it?" Kimika asked as she glanced at her doubles partner.

"I think Niou knows about this," Akira explained and the rest of the girls paled.

"Okay, we'll have to silence him," Ayame looked thoughtful. "We'll need some duck tape and a hatchet."

"You're not allowed to have duck tape," Leslie reminded the pink haired girl.

"Ahhh," Ayame pouted.

"Let me handle this," Rin sighed before standing up. "Akira, find Niou then call me. Make sure he's alone."

"What are you going to do?" Kimika asked, feeling uneasy.

"That's a secret," Rin winked evilly before walking away from the courts.

* * *

Humming quietly to herself, Rin opened her locker and fingered the spine of her books. Her finger stopped on the spine of thickest book in there. Carefully she pulled it out and then began to flip through the pages. Getting to a certain page, she smirked, "Perfect."

She heard the ringing of her phone in her pocket and her hand immediately grabbed it. "Yo, what up Akira?"

"_Found Niou, he's talking to our Spanish teacher in the classroom." _

"Thanks," Rin sing-sang as she shut her locker and made her way to the location. Hanging up her phone, she slipped it into her pocket. She finally reached where Niou and Yagyuu were just exiting the Spanish classroom. "Hey guys," she waved with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey," Niou waved a hand in greeting while the purple haired boy nodded. "What's with the thick book?" He asked gesturing to the big book tucked under her arm.

"Nothing," Rin grinned wider. "Yagyuu, can I borrow Niou for a second?"

"Go ahead," Yagyuu nodded then turned to the white haired boy, "what did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!" Niou protested. "Or at least I think I didn't."

Losing her patience but her grin not fading, Rin grabbed the trickster's hand and dragged him off to an empty classroom after waving goodbye to Yagyuu. As soon as the door was shut, Rin's face became serious and she crossed her arms, setting the book down on the teacher's table. "We have to talk."

"Rin, you're beginning to scare me," Niou swallowed as he began to inch away from the black haired angel turned devil.

"Really?" Rin closed her eyes as a smirk graced her lips. Her eyes opened again for them to be bloodshot. "That's good."

"Rin, y-your eyes –"

"Try to focus, Hun. You know about the Fashion show thing, right?" Rin stared him down as she stepped towards but he stepped back wards.

"Y-yes," Niou kept backing up until he hit the wall behind him. "I swear it was all Yukimura! None of it was my idea!"

"I know," Rin smirked evilly. "But if anyone finds out about how we're in it, I'll show that picture of you on the internet. And you know that _she _only likes manly men."

"What picture?" Niou dared to ask.

"This one," she turned around and approached the teacher's desk where she picked up the thick book and flipped through it. As she neared him, she revealed the page she was on, showing a picture of Niou wearing pink bunny ears and a pink dress.

"Where did you get that from?" The trickster paled.

"I have my source. Now, you won't tell, correct?"

"I promise I won't, just don't do me ugly and don't show that picture!" He blurted out quickly.

"Good," her mouth turned into a grin as she closed and reopened her eyes to reveal them to be the normal color they were supposed to be. "Oh, and if any one finds out about this…" She trailed off as she made a motion of dragging her finger across her throat causing the boy to pale even more. With a curt laugh, Echizen Rin exited the room, her book of black mail tucked under her arm.

She was smiling happily as she walked down the hall, "That was fun."

* * *

**Poor Niou.... :)**

**Anyways, what did you think? review, contructive critisicm welcome.**


End file.
